Tempting Illusion
by ellenimsay
Summary: Mukuro and Hibari play alittle Game :  HibaMuku yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was very quiet at the Vongola mansion. Most of the people living there are already in their own world, dreaming peacefully in their beds. But in one room there were two men who didn't seem to have any intentions of going to sleep. Maybe to bed but none of them was going to enter dreamland any time soon.

The two of them were currently sitting on a leather chair, one above the other, only half dressed, kissing and softly panting. The one sitting on the others lap slightly rubbed his hips against the one beneath, drew back and smiled. "You seem to be pretty aroused already, Hibari Kyoya." Said person let his hand slide up the thighs of the one above. "See who's talking Rokudo." Mukuro just laughed the way he always did and went back to kissing the man beneath him.

Suddenly Hibari pushed the man with the multi colored eyes up and turned them round so that he was now above Mukuro, standing between his thighs. "Oya, it always has to go your way Hibari, hmm?" The raven just smirked while he took off the others shirt. Mukuro looked at him, seeming to think about something and then, pushed him away. "Let's play a little game Kyoya. If I win then this night we'll do things my way." Hibari was a bit startled about being pushed away, but now he appeared to be amused. "And what kind of game would that be?" Mururo showed Hibari his best mischievous smile and then gave him a very promising look. "I'm gonna make you cum without touching you."

Hibari normally tried to seem serious and controlled, even in these kind of situations, but this time he just had to laugh out loud. Making HIM cum without touching him? Impossible. "Oya? You seem to be pretty sure of yourself Hibari Kyoya. Well then, if it doesn't work you win and everything stays the same, but if you do cum, I'll get it my way." The raven still looked very amused, but he also thought that this could be very interesting. "Fine. Get on with it."

Mukuro stood up and left Hibari in the chair. He went to the matching couch in front of the raven, took off his boxers and took a seat facing the raven. He lifted one leg on the couch so that Hibari had a perfect view of his nude body. Mukuro then started to touch himself. He let his one hand slide down to his nipples whereas his other started to stroke his length. Kyoya had to admit that Mukuro pleasuring himself was a breath taking view and that he got harder, but still, this was nothing that could make him cum. While the other was still wondering what Mukuro really had in mind, said person let go of his cock and let his hand slide farther behind to his most vulnerable spot. Slowly, he slid a single finger into his tight entrance while moaning Hibari's name. The raven swallowed, his gaze at Mukuro intense and fiery. Mukuro smirked, and seeing the number in his right eye change, Hibari got an uneasy feeling.

While the indigo haired man still smiled something was taking form beside him. Slowly Hibari recognized the features. They were those of a man, a man he knew quite well. He was very pale and slander, his indigo hair fell over his shoulder and it had the form of a pineapple. Mukuro created an illusion of himself. At first the raven was confused, but he came to understand when the illusion started to touch the real one. Mukuro leaned up and drew his faked self into a deep kiss. While they were still kissing the unreal one seated himself behind the real and let his hand wander south wards to Mukuro's thighs. Breaking the kiss the illusion stared to caress the others neck with soft kisses. Taking one of the fake's hands Mukuro took the fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them. Meanwhile, the other hand started to stroke his length. Seeing the two Mukuros making out Hibari started to think that maybe he was going to lose this game. After the creator deemed his illusions fingers wet enough he let go of the hand and guided it down to his hole. While the fingers circled around his entrance Mukuro looked up to meet Hibaris intense gaze. Hibari could still see a mischievous glint in his eyes but most of what he saw there was pure lust. The multi colored eyes didn't leave the ravens, even when the illusions finger entered his creator.

"Do you like what you see Kyoya? I defiantly like what I feel right now. Having myself kissing, caressing and fingering me feels so good." Mukuro moaned and closed his eyes when a second finger entered him. Kyoya just watched, panting hard while getting closer to his loss. When the third finger entered the illusionist threw his head back and screamed Hibari's name. His faked self thrusted its fingers in and out and turned Mukuro into a shivering and moaning mess. Watching the scene the raven got closer and closer to release, enjoying the illusionist's torture much more than he should. Suddenly the faked Mukuro withdraw his fingers and pushed his creator forward. Hibari saw the illusions cock pressing against Mukuros ass and exploded. Hearing the raven moan his name the illusionist made his creation disappear before it could enter him. Frowning at the fact that he lost this game and that he came inside his boxers Hibari looked up to see a smiling Mukuro.

"Seems like I won. I hope you still remember what you promised me?" The raven just frowned again and nodded. "Kufufufu, that's good, because I'm really looking forward to ordering you around." With that said Mukuro stood up from the couch and walked back to the chair Hibari was sitting in and placed himself once again in the others lap. 'Kiss me' was all that he said and the raven complied.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Kiss me' was all that he said and the raven complied._

While Hibari was exploring the Illusionists mouth, Mukuro took off the raven's boxers and started to pump his length slowly. After a while Mukuro decided to break the kiss and smiled at Hibari.

"Get on your knees in front of me." Hibari frowned but did as he was told to. He stood up, let Mukuro have his place and then got to his knees in front of the man he used to loathe. Once again he looked into those multi colored eyes that had captured him long ago. They were full of passion and lust, but also of promises.

One of Mukuro's hands started to caress the raven's hair while he brushed his lips with the other. "Suck." It was just one word, but Hibari understood. He grabbed Mukuro's cock, gave the head a short lick and then kissed it before taking the whole length into his mouth. The illusionist moaned in pleasure and gripped Hibari's hair tightly. The raven picked up a faster pace and was now bobbing his head up and down the erection in front of him. Mukuro was far from holding back and moaned uncontrollably, trying to bury his cock even deeper into Hibari's mouth. Feeling the pressure building up he knew, that it would come to an end soon. A few seconds later Hibari felt Mukuro's cum gush into his mouth. The raven swallowed it all and savored the unique taste on his tongue.

When he looked up, he had to admit that he liked what he saw. The illusionist had his eyes closed, was flushed and panting hard. 'Beautiful' was all that the raven could think about this sight, even if he would never admit it to the beauty in front of him.

"Come here." Hibari got up from his kneeling position so that he was now facing Mukuro who instantly wrapped his legs around his waist and entangled his hands around the raven's neck. They shared another deep kiss while Hibari started to grind his hips into Mukuro's, getting him hard again. The raven broke the kiss and was now busy with abusing the other man's neck.

"Bite me." Hibari couldn't deny that Mukuro's masochistic side really tuned him on a lot. He wasn't a gentle and tender man so he appreciated the fact that the illusionist enjoyed pain. Said person nearly screamed in pleasure when the raven bit down hard enough to draw out blood from his neck. Mukuro gasped and moaned while Hibari sucked at his wound and when he bit down again, this time into his shoulder, the illusionist actually whimpered. Hibari smiled at that. Mukuro is, such as Hibari, a very proud person who doesn't like to sound weak and that's exactly why the raven loved to hear these sounds coming from the man beneath him, loved to know that he was the one making him weak.

Glancing up to Mukuro he saw that the other was in too much pleasure to care about that sound he just made. "Bed, now." Due to Mukuro's currently state of arousal this demand sounded pretty weak, but the raven was happy to comply never the less. He was very hard by now and needed release so he just threw the illusionist over his shoulder and walked them both to the bed.

When they finally reached their destination the raven dropped the other onto the bed and leaned in for another kiss. "Fuck me Kyoya, hard." Mukuro didn't have to say that twice. Hibari spread the illusionist's legs apart and buried himself deep within the tight heat in one swift movement. Mukuro was a little surprised and gasped at the sudden stretch, but he absolutely loved the feeling of Hibari's cock deep inside of him. The raven didn't wait for Mukuro to adjust and just started to pound in and out, fast and hard like the illusionist wanted him to. It didn't take long for Mukuro to turn into a shivering and moaning mess. With Hibari constantly hitting his sweet spot the pleasure was way too much to keep controlling himself.

"Hibari…nghn…make me…ah…cum." The raven barely understood what he said and smirked down at the other man while he picked up the pace even more. Having his prostate constantly hit, it didn't take long for the illusionist to finally cum. Feeling Mukuro tighten around him, Hibari also needed only a few more trusts to reach his climax. Feeling the ravens seed fill him up, Mukuro shuddered once more before he felt said person collapse on him.

They were both just lying there, trying to catch their breaths. "You have to admit that using my illusions that way was a pretty good idea." Hibari couldn't help himself but to chuckle a bit. "Well, I wouldn't mind you doing it again, but seriously, how fucked up must your mind be to come up with something like that?" Mukuro blushed a little, but then looked up to the raven with a big smirk in his face. "When you are on your missions I sometimes get lonely and at times like this my illusions come in handy." Hibari stared at the illusionist with shock. "You use illusions of yourself to satisfy your needs?" Seeing Mukuro flashing him one of his most mischievous smiles the raven got an uneasy feeling. "Not myself Hibari Kyoya, I'm using you."

Hibari's length was still buried deep inside of him, so it was impossible for Mukuro to miss the fact that the raven was hard again. "Kufufufu….did that really turn you on so much?" Hibari couldn't help himself, the thought of something like that was just too….hot. "You are a really, really naughty illusionist Mukuro. For that I'll have to punish you." The raven turned Mukuro around and pressed his head into the pillow. "Oya? We're going for another round?" Hibari just smirked. "What, you don't want to?" Mukuros laughing filled the raven's ears.

"Just go on Hibari Kyoya, you can try fucking me to death for once." Mukuro always knew what the raven wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Work, work, work and work. Nearly everyone in the Vongola family had been really busy for the past few weeks. Why? Because some idiots screwed up big times in an important mission and now it was up to everyone to clean their mess up.

Especially the tenth boss and his guardians were feeling the pressure, which is exactly why Hibari Kyoya was currently sitting at his writing desk typing furiously into his notebook, cursing from time to time. He was pissed off. It wasn't him who messed up, but still had to help saving what could be saved even though everybody knew how much he hated that kind of work. He was totally okay with going and biting someone to death, but paperwork? That was so not his style.

But it had to be done. And Hibari Kyoya always took work seriously. In the end there might be harm to Namimori and he just couldn't risk that, not his beloved town. To protect Namimori he would even stare into his computer nonstop for five hours, not caring that his eyes started to hurt.

The cloud guardian cursed again, due to some typing error, when he heard the door to his room being opened. He didn't need to turn around to know who just let himself in.

"Oya, still working Hibari Kyoya? It's already past midnight." Said person finally turned to face the intruder. "You have a problem with that Rokudo?" The illusionist simply smiled at the raven's harsh voice. "Of course not. I just didn't take the fearsome cloud guardian for the type to stare into a screen for hours. Beside, you seem to have a few problems with typing." The raven growled and turned back, continuing his work.

"What are you here for herbivore?" Hibari asked even though he knew the answer. Mukuro came to him a lot lately. Well, to be correct, he didn't once visit him since everyone in the Vongola had a whole shitload of work to do. The last time he remembered was when that bastard used his illusions in such a kinky way. "Well, I decided to make a break and thought you could need one too." Here we go. Hibari was sure that the mist guardian wore his most mischievous smirk right now and damn, the illusionist's offer sounded really tempting, but the raven wasn't the type to just abandon his work for fun.

"I don't. And now go before I bite you to death." Unfortunately Mukuro would have none of this. He just went in further and let himself fall onto the couch. "Come on now Kyoya, I haven't been here in days. Let's have some fun." Hibari looked at the illusionist again. His smile was now more seductive than mischievous, the look in his eyes suggestive. Tempting, but the raven had more self control than that.

"You can try to be as seductive as you want, my answer won't change. Leave." Mukuro dropped the act and was back to being his usual self again. "Really? And here I thought you'd need some release." Hibari snorted. "What would possibly make you think that?" Now the illusionist's smile turned a little darker. "Well, I saw you giving Dino Cavallone some hot stares yesterday. I figured you were just a bit horny and I'd help you with that, but maybe you really want your former _teacher_ to do something about it."

Hibari lifted a brow. "So what? Even if that is the case, it has nothing to do with you. I can be with whoever I want to be. I'm not obligated to you." The cloud guardian watched the other man carefully. Mukuro looked annoyed, even a tad bit pissed off. "So you wouldn't mind if I'd let someone else fuck me?" The raven simply flashed him an arrogant smile. "Of course not. Don't get me wrong, I don't loath you anymore like I used to, besides you're one of the best fucks I've ever had, probably _the_ best, and maybe I do think that you are pretty, but that doesn't mean that I have romantic feelings for you."

Mukuro looked calm. In fact there wasn't even the tiniest evidence of his former annoyance left. "Well, if you say so." With that he stood up and walked towards the door. Hibari, satisfied with the illusionist leaving, started typing again. When he felt the dangerous vibes coming from the mist guardian it was already too late. Heavy shackles were binding the raven to his chair and before he could even try to use the power of his flames Mukuro removed his ring and let it slide into his pocket.

"What the hell? Let me go! Now!" The other ignored Hibari's demands and moved back to the couch. "Last time I sat there I got you off without even touching you." Mukuro sat down, facing Hibari. "How about we make a new bet Hibari Kyoya?" The raven growled and glared at the man across him. "About what?" Hibari's voice sounded threatening. "Well, I bet that I'm able to get you to admit that you do care." Like last time the raven just had to laugh. "I'm looking forward to see you try."

Mukuro simply smiled as to figures started to take form left and right beside him. Hibari watched closely. He couldn't believe his eyes when he could finally identify the two illusions. On the mist guardians left side was the figure of none other than Byakuran, and on the right side the illusion of the ever so pissed off Xanxus was seated.

Mukuro had to suppress a chuckle at Kyoya's shocked face. He had chosen exactly those two for his show because he knew Hibari reckoned them worthy to be his rivals together with Tsunayoshi and Mukuro himself. The mist guardian himself saw them as two Hibaris, but he wasn't going to tell him that. The thought of either Byakuran or Xanxus touching his body had him shudder, and not in a pleasurable way.

"If you want the show to stop all you have to do is to admit that you do care about me." When the raven just glared at him the illusionist shrugged and got started.

First he had faked Byakuran kiss him while the illusion of Xanxus started to unbutton his creator's shirt. Hibari couldn't do anything other than watch, and god damn him he wasn't starting to get aroused. But it wasn't only that.

_He_ wanted to be the one to lick and bite Mukuro's neck, not Xanxus.

_He _wanted to be the one to explore Mukuro's mouth, not Byakuran.

_He_ wanted to be the one to take off the illusionist's pants and boxers, not Xanxus.

And especially _he_ wanted to be the one to stroke the mist guardian's length, not Byakuran.

Hibari was irritated. He was aroused, but it still felt so _wrong_. It just didn't feel right that it wasn't him who made _his_ illusionist moan like that. It was unbelievable hot when Mukuro did all this with an illusion of himself, but with _Byakuran_ and_ Xanxus_? Damn it, did that mean that he really _did _care about that stupid and fucking hot as hell herbivore? Hibari saw faked Byakuran's fingers circle the illusionist's entrance. Shit, he_ did_!

"I CARE!" Mukuro made his illusions stop. "I fucking care, okay? Now let those bastards disappear and untie me!" The mist guardian couldn't help himself but to smile in sweet victory yet again when he made his illusions vanish. Hibari jumped from his chair as soon as the shackles were gone and glared at the man in front of him. "How could you even do that if _you_ care about _me_?" The raven really wondered about that. Mukuro did seem to be pissed off at the fact that he checked out Cavallone, so he just figured that the illusionist did care about him. It would be really embarrassing if he didn't.

"As for me, I saw two of you instead of the marshmallow freak and Mr always pissed off." Now that had Hibari dumb folded and blushing. "Kufufufu, that's a cute look on you Kyoya." The raven snapped out of it and headed towards the illusionist, stopping in between his legs to caress Mukuro's thighs. He was pissed. This damn illusionist had tricked him again. But this time he'd make sure that the other wouldn't mess with him again. "I may care about you and what you do more that I actually thought, but that doesn't mean I'll just let you off the hook for chaining me to my chair."

Hibari suddenly lent forward and pressed his lips onto Mukuro's. Pleased by the actions of the raven the illusionist parted his lips a bit for the others tongue to claim his mouth. However in the heat of the moment he didn't notice Hibari's fumbling with Mukuro's discarded pants. Only when he felt the raven's flames activate, did he realize that something was wrong, but it was too late. Hibari took hold of both of the illusionist's hands and pulled them behind his back, creating one of his handcuffs around the man's wrists while stealing the others mist ring.

"Oya? Is this your way to _punish_ me for earlier?" Mukuro looked up at the raven; his cocky smile still in place as if he didn't care at all. He was really good at masking his uneasiness because being restrained by Hibari definitely wasn't something he ever wanted to try out, especially not when the raven was angry at him which he surely was at the moment.

Hibari didn't let the other intimidate him. He simply made his way to the illusionist's ear and started biting on it while whispering. "I simply thought you'd like to know how it feels to be cuffed. Don't you like it? Because I really like seeing you like this." The raven's mouth wandered lower to Mukuro's neck. "This time, Rokudo, we'll do everything _my_ way. And don't expect me to hold back on you."

Hibari smirked against the others skin when he suddenly bit down. But not like usual. This time the raven bit down hard enough to penetrate the sensitive skin of the illusionist's neck with his teeth, hard enough to make Mukuro cry out in pain. Hibari licked at the wound, tracing the outline of his own teeth on the others skin with his tongue, sucking up all the blood and savoring its taste…. only to bite down again.

Mukuro had tears in his eyes when the raven finally stopped his assault. He had always been a bit of a masochist, but this was nearly too much. It was only nearly too much, because despite all the pain he was aroused. Very aroused. He loved this dangerous kind of play, loved the violence it brought with it. He loved the feeling of being restrained and at the raven's mercy. It was new and it was exciting. He couldn't help but chuckle at his new found kink.

"You still managed to enjoy that?" Hibari looked at bit surprised but it was impossible to overlook the fact that he was turned on just as much as the illusionist was. "It seems like I have to go even harder on you."

The raven then grabbed the other's hair and pulled his off the couch. Since his hands were still restrained behind his back the illusionist landed face down and with a pretty loud crash on the floor. "Now that wasn't nice Kyoya. I even bit my lip." Hibari smirked but in fact he was a bit pissed off that the illusionist could still be this nonchalant.

Mukuro was taken aback a little when he felt the other's hand tighten in his hair yet again. He was being pulled up and turned around so that he was facing the raven who was now sitting on the illusionist's previous place.

"You really did bite you lip. It's bleeding." Hibari stated as if they were having a normal conversation under normal circumstances. Mukuro really wanted to laugh at the whole situation but couldn't when the raven grabbed his chin and pulled the illusionist closer to his crotch. "Say Kyoya, do you happen to want something from me?" Despite the bruising grip on his chin Mukuro still managed to chuckle, which was muffled as soon as his face was pressed into said crotch. Now he could definitely tell that he wasn't the only one aroused in this room.

"How about you use that mouth of yours for something more productive than speaking?" The illusionist tried to say speak but with his face pressed against Hibari only a silly sounding mumble was audible. The raven smirked. He really liked where this was going. "Since you can't use your hands I guess you'll have to open my pants with your teeth and don't try anything funny if you want to be alive tomorrow." The cloud guardian had to suppress a chuckle when he heard the other man growl into his crotch.

Never the less Mukuro did what he was told. And it turned out that he was much more talented with his teeth that the raven thought. It didn't take the illusionist long to get to where Hibari wanted him. Now the last article between the mist guardian's mouth and the raven's pulsing length were silky blue boxers. Anticipating what was coming next Hibari decided to help the other with this one.

"Oya? Getting impatient, aren't we?" Mukuro smiled up to the raven, ignoring the big and hard cock before him on purpose. Hibari scowled, grabbed the illusionist's hair and yanked hard enough for the latter to open his mouth in protest. The cloud guardian used that moment to bury himself deep inside Mukuro's mouth. The fellow guardian chocked and tried to get away, but the hands on the back of his head wouldn't let him. The illusionist had no other choice than to endure the length trusting in and out, forcing him to deep throat. All he could do was try to relax and not to suffocate.

Of course Hibari noticed the other's distress but this was still punishment, so he didn't really care, not when it felt so good. Besides, the view of Mukuro on his knees before him, his hands tied behind his back, his face red with sheen of sweat and his lips swollen and bleeding around the raven's cock with drool dripping out of the corners was simply mind-blowing. Hibari had force himself not to cum this instance. Instead he pulled out of the other's mouth and let him draw in a deep breath.

Still breathing heavily Mukuro noticed that he was being lifted onto the couch, face down and ass high in the air. He could hear the raven undressing and smirked into the leather. "Kufufufu, finally coming to the best part, aren't we?" The only answer he got was a rather hard slap on his behind.

Hibari positioned himself behind the mist guardian and lent forward to nibble onto the cuffed man's ear. "Since you're still acting oh so cheeky I'll fuck you dry and without any kind of preparation. But I guess you're masochistic enough to enjoy even that." With that Hibari got back up into a sitting position, parted the illusionist's cheeks and pushed his huge cock into Mukuro's hot and tight hole.

The raven moaned when he felt the heat envelop him. The mist guardian however had to bite down onto the couch in order not to let out a pained cry. He could feel his insides tear from being stretched way too wide and it hurt. A pained whine escaped him when Hibari started to thrust in and out of him almost immediately. Would he really be able to enjoy this?

The raven knew he was hurting the other. He also knew that Mukuro didn't enjoy this one bit. He could feel that his fellow guardian's entrance has started to bleed. But he was still pissed off. So he started to thrust even harder into the man underneath him, missing the illusionist's prostate on purpose. He continued his harsh treatment for some time, but when he noticed that Mukuro has actually started to shake he stopped.

Hibari was confused. He had never had any problems with hurting other people, especially not this illusionist, so why did he feel guilty? He couldn't even enjoy himself like this. Was it because he cared for this guy? The raven growled and decided not to think about that now. Instead he pulled out of Mukuro and turned him around, letting the cuffs vanish.

"Oya? What's that supposed to mean Hibari Kyoya?" The mist guardian tried hard to keep his voice steady, but Hibari knew better. Besides, he could see the other's teary eyes now. "Shut up! You confuse me!" Hibari wanted to sound as harsh as he usually did, but he knew it didn't work out when he saw Mukuro smirking. He was a bit surprised when he felt the illusionist's hands pull his face down to meet his lips but didn't protest.

The kiss was passionate and their hands wandered up and down the others body, trying to caress every inch of skin they could reach. They were moving against each other and could clearly feel the need they shared. "Hmmm Kyoya, won't you continue what you've started?" Hibari didn't need to be told twice. He spread Mukuro's legs further apart and thrust his arousal into the illusionist's hole once more, but this time much slower and gentler. Mukuro let out a pleased moan and pulled the raven down for another kiss.

They were going quite slow for a while, kissing and caressing each other, moaning and panting in unison when the mist guardian told the other to speed up. Mukuro didn't hurt anymore. All he felt was the absolute and overwhelming pleasure from having Hibari's cock deep inside him, hitting his sweet spot with every single thrust.

The pace got constantly harder and faster until Hibari was smacking his hips against the other's with all his strength. The kisses they shared turned sloppy, saliva running down their lips as they tried to catch their breath. When the raven bit down on Mukuro's neck again the illusionist clawed his nails into Hibari's back, scratching all the way down while he cried out in pleasure, coming all over himself.

The raven grunted when he felt the already tight hole tighten around his cock even more. Only a few more thrusts and he would cum as well. Of course Mukuro knew how close Hibari's sweet release was and couldn't help but tease. "Cum inside me Kyoya! Please, fill me up with you seed!" The cheeky illusionist's dirty talking did the trick. Hibari moaned in his orgasm and Mukuro could indeed feel himself being filled before a certain cloud guardian collapsed on top of him.

"Kufufufu, hey Kyoya, did you notice? In the end I got you to abandon your paperwork, admit that you care about me and to satisfy me. Looks like another sweet victory for me." Hibari growled. "Sweet victory? As far as I remember you got hurt pretty bad in the process." The raven could feel Mukuro's chuckle more than he heard it. "Actually, it wasn't that bad. You know best that I like it hard and fast. You were the one who predicted that I'd like it, weren't you?"

Hibari sat up and looked down onto the other. "Liar. You even cried." Mukuro smirked up at him. "Did I?" At first the raven was confused but then it hit him. "You damn herbivore! You were only pretending? Testing how I'd react?" Mukuro just had to laugh this time. "Well, at least now I know that you can be really sweet when you want to." Hibari glared down at him as if he could attack any moment, but then he smirked. "It seems like I have to punish you again." Mukuro laughed again and welcomed the others lips. "By the way, if you ever pull something like this illusion again or even worse, in reality, I'll go and kill those two herbivores."


End file.
